The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant botanically known as Argyranthemum×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bonmadre’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia during June 2005. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Argyranthemum cultivars that are freely flowering with unique flower coloration and a freely branching, compact-upright growth habit.
The new Argyranthemum cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Argyranthemum×hybrida breeding selection designated 05-5, not patented, characterized by its single-type dark pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was a bulk of pollen collected from five proprietary Argyranthemum×hybrida breeding selections designated 04-131, 04-133, 05-128, 05-130, and 05-132, not patented, characterized by single and double flower types having colors in dark shades of red and deep pink, medium green-colored foliage, moderately vigorous, and compact, upright growth habits. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2006 in a controlled environment at Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2006 at Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.